the waltz
by Strawberry Bijou
Summary: Various Pairings - spill the canvas and rupture the colors cause baby I need an open heart restoration.


**a/n: **all written from the girls' point of view.  
**pairings: **Lance/Kotone, Steven/May, Cynthia/Lucian, Dawn/Riley

´¨¤.¸¸

**the waltz  
**spill the canvas and rupture the colors cause baby I need an open heart restoration.

´¨¤.¸¸

once upon a time you were just a **boy** and i was just a **girl**  
but that was _once upon a time_  
and that was quite a while back

and darling, once upon a time, you broke my heart.  
(did you ever forget?)

´¨¤.¸¸

(the story of lance and kotone in three paragraphs)

´¨¤.¸¸

I fall for smiles just like clouds drifting in the sky. I want to see behind them, how they work and move and coil into something so _magical_, so _wonderful_, but truly, i already know how – I'm just not going to tell you. Smiles are made to make peoples' fair weathered days, just like lips are made for kissing and eyes are made for seeing. And I know they're a gift above.

So of course when I see your smile, so fake, so chauvinistic (I was so young then, I couldn't see the lies in your fairytale eyes) I run after you like you're the baked sun basking in all of earth's glory. Truly, and idiotically, I believed in love in first sight back then; when you and I could have become a novel's worth story.

But now, ever since you shot me to the curb, I don't.  
(but I still believe in you. is that so wrong?)

´¨¤.¸¸

once upon a time there was a **rock** and a **bandanna**  
but the rock was smashed to smithereens and the bandanna was thrown out to sea  
that was so long ago, dear, i just want to forget about the past

but i don't want to forget about you.

´¨¤.¸¸

(the story of steven and may in four paragraphs)

´¨¤.¸¸

I don't know why romance novels go into lengths about eyes – what's so special about them? Nobody has sapphire pearls glimmering in their irises, not a single soul; but when I see you, I realize why.

Romance books go into great lengths about eyes because they're a window to the soul – meaning that they house the heart. So when I randomly saw you on occasions during my adventure, I would always stare into your stone cold, milky eyes, hoping you would melt, but you never did. You only blinked and asked if I was alright.

Of course I was alright; I was just trying to get your attention.

But, never mind that, soon you caught onto my charade and began winking and blinking and smirking and smiling so much that I began to fall in love with the rest of you. The whole you. Not just the faction that you put out for the crowds. Just you, only you.

(and I want to keep it that way for forever & ever, baby)

´¨¤.¸¸

once upon a time there was a **psychic** and a **champion**  
i was the master of all facades, the perfectionist at public forms  
you were the disguise linguist, reading books to pass the time  
(we were perfect for each other)

so of course i couldn't help but fall hopelessly, madly in love with you.

´¨¤.¸¸

(the story of cynthia and lucian in five paragraphs)

´¨¤.¸¸

I've always been a sucker for noses; peculiar, I know, but true.

The way how they can be sloppy and smashed and smothered is just so delightfully intriguing, but I myself go for the, straight and strong and sexy kind.  
(because I'm all three of those things, of course. Note the sarcasm please)

So of course, when you walk in and state that you're the newest elite four member and that you won't let us down, I'm left staring at your nose just like some fawning teenager. And damn, it's straight and strong and sexy, just like the rest of you.

And I was thinking to myself, _that man's going to break my heart_, but then i realized that since I' m just so smart I could keep you away. Problem was solved until I tripped and you caught me.

And when you smiled down at me and murmured _watch your step_, your nose brushed up against mine and all hope was lost.

(and, to this day, i fall apart to you just so you can smother your head into my neck and run your nose against my warm flesh. and darling, it feels so wonderful, you wouldn't believe it)

´¨¤.¸¸

once upon a time there was an **egg **and a **trainer  
**the trainer – me – loved people and pokémon and all things nice and lovely  
the egg holder – you – loved the same things as i did

(so it was a match made in heaven, if I do say so myself) 

´¨¤.¸¸

(the story of dawn and riley in six paragraphs)

´¨¤.¸¸

Darling, I must admit that I have a thing for ears. The fine tuned ones – so sensitive to sound – the ones that block everything out, each and every kind of them. But my favorite are the listeners, and what a surprise, you were one of them.

And I remember that one day in Saffron, when you were visiting and I was visiting and we just so happened to run into another, that when I cried and went out on a whole heroic spiel about my life's story (I find myself still doing that a lot…) you just listened like the perfect boy you were.

But then you had to leave; you had to disappear like a spider in my veins back to some foreign land.

And since we were _ohsoclose_ back then (I'm joking, darling, we weren't close when we first met. I just knew we were destined to be together) you had an egg and I had a heart.

And my heart was open to love, and yours was open to give.

So you gave me the star speckled, blue polka dotted egg, and I couldn't help but tear up then. I was always a cry baby, and you knew that.

(and dear, we met up so many times after that since you were so worried that the pokémon wouldn't make it out alive that soon all you began to worry about me & i was pretty satisfied by that)

´¨¤.¸¸

once upon a time, **princesses** used to be woken up by true love's first **kiss**  
once upon a time, ball gowns and crowns were required every day wear  
but this isn't once upon a time; there are no knights or queens.

(there's only you and me and I'm perfectly fine with that)

´¨¤.¸¸

because this is our fairytale and our happily ever after and, boy, we're **perfect** for each other.

´¨¤.¸¸


End file.
